


A "Short" Jerematt Fic

by jackthewalkingbeard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthewalkingbeard/pseuds/jackthewalkingbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day, and Matt's friends decide he needs a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Short" Jerematt Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for valentine's. Based on lines from Shrek the musical... yeah. Credit to talkingfishsandwich for idea. This is my first fic so... enjoy!

Matt groaned loudly. He was sitting at lunch with Lindsay and Barb, and they had been trying to convince him to go on a date tomorrow, or at least leave his house. 

“It’s Valentine’s day!” Lindsay exclaimed. “You can’t just sit around watching Netflix all night!”

“Watch me.”

“Matt...” Barb whined.

“Look, I get that you’re trying to help, but really, I don’t need to go on a date. I’m fine.” He sighed. “Not like there’s anyone who’s gonna go out with me anyway...” he muttered so no one else could hear. At least he thought.

Lindsay perked up as he said it though, and the biggest grin Matt had ever seen grew on her face. “I just so happen to have a friend who said the same thing earlier today...” she trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Matt could see where this was going. “Oh no. No, no, no. Lindsay stop. Right there.” 

“C’mon, Matt one date won’t kill you. Please? For us?” Barbara pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

He gave in, after a few more minutes of this. If it would get them to stop bothering him, he’d go on the stupid date. He sighed. “Fine.” This one word was enough to make both girls squeal, and he rolled his eyes. “So, who is this friend?” he questioned. 

“Well, his name’s Jeremy, and... well, guys like him are in 'short' supply,” Lindsay said, cracking up.

“Yeah, but he is a 'little' intimidating,” Barbara joined in, sniggering. Matt looked between them suspiciously. What were they laughing about?

“But still very good at 'small' talk,” Lindsay commented, causing Barb to fall over, her face now against the table.

“What... what are you guys doing?” Matt questioned, generally confused.

“We’re just saying,” Barb explained, “that you might want to lower your expectations.”

“Yeah, by a few feet!”

By now, they were both reduced to giggling messes, and Matt stood up. “Well, I’m gonna go back to work, so... bye.”  
Lindsay managed a wave and a “I’ll give you the info later” before Matt left the room, shaking his head at his friend’s behavior. Back to work.

* * *

The next day, Matt was walking into a small diner for the blind date. He gave the name Lindsay had given to him, and was pointed to a little booth in the corner. “Hey I’m Matt, you must be--” the man stood up abruptly, more from being surprised than from being polite. “Short.”

“Well, I was gonna say Jeremy, but I guess that’s accurate too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I can't do endings. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
